


The Wrong Way to Erase the Red

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint won't let Natasha kill herself for the red in her ledger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Way to Erase the Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any/any, in too much of a hurry to die](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574832.html?thread=80332656#t80332656)_
> 
> My first fill for this prompt wasn't a romantic pairing and was fourth (now fifth) in an AU series, so that wasn't really a fill. I did two minifills to fix that.

* * *

Clint caught her, pinning her against the wall of the building. The brick dug into her back, and she could have thrown him off, but she waited. She saw the anger in his jaw, the way it flashed in his eyes. “Let me make one thing clear to you, Natasha. I don't care how red the damn ledger is. Killing yourself doesn't make it black. It doesn't change _anything._ It just makes you dead, and that is _not_ acceptable.”

She let herself relax, not caring about the harsh edges pushing into her back. “Why not?”

Clint swore in every language he knew, and she almost laughed, amused at his idea of valuing her life, but his cursing cut itself off in a kiss against her lips and she understood too much.


End file.
